Super Special Awesome Crossover Time!
by Yami-Tabath Hikari-Alek
Summary: The Greek and Roman demigods team up with the Egyptians to stop the gods from going into full out war. NO OCXCANON! Girl OC/Girl OC, Boy OC/Boy OC
1. Chapter 1

-Camp Half Blood-

It was three weeks after Percy had returned from the Roman camp, and he and his friends had saved the world yet again. After they were pretty sure the war was over (these kind of things go on and off for some reason..) they celebrated. Liam Boyle, a fourteen year old son of Apollo with dark brown hair that partially covered his left eye was sat on one of the many benches surrounding the dance floor, or the forest floor, whatever. He was currently taking song requests from fellow campers. A girl who looked a little older than himself came up to the bench.

"Hey Liam!" The brunette said. She was rather short and parts of her hair were dyed green. Alek Hikari, a recently claimed daughter of Zeus, and one of his first friends at camp.

"Hey! You have a request?" He asked.

"Can you play My songs know what you did in the dark?" She continued in a happy tone. That was Alek for you, almost always happy.

"Sure thing." He replied as he grabbed his bass.

"Thanks!" She said as she scurried away. Probably to find Nicki. It's been her self proclaimed "duty" to befriend the daughter of Nemesis ever since she had arrived at camp.

'Poor girl...' he thought with a smile as he played the first note. But, unfortunately Alek never got her song. BOOM! Something exploded to his right. A bright red flash, screams and the feeling he was flying through the air. Landing on something hard. Warm liquid dripping down the side of his head. And with that he blacked out.

- Brooklyn house- Desalina Key, or Desa for short had seen a lot. In one year alone she had learned she had ancient Egyptian blood, found our she could charm animals, started following the path of Bast, and had unlocked potential she never knew she had. But this, by far was the most surprising. Tabath was attending class.

Careful not to get caught get by Sadie, (Even though she was one of her best friends she wouldn't hold out on her punishments if someone disrupted her demonstration on the oh so important art of feeding freak... no one would do it anyways) she tapped the tall girl on the shoulder.

"Wha?" Tabath turned to face her. She had dyed parts of her dark brown hair red, and her eyes were a piercing crimson.

"You're actually in class? This one in particular?" She glanced at Sadie who was currently failing at feeding the giant mutant rat with wings, Tabath's fond nickname for Freak.

"I had nothing else to do, so I decided to come here. Is this all you do all day? It's.. actually kind of fun." The crimson eyed girl watched Freak chase Sadie around the roof like a cat would chase a mouse. Desa raised an eyebrow, still a bit shocked, but nonetheless continued to pay attention.

Suddenly, Carter burst through the door that lead back inside Brooklyn house.

"We got a problem." He said in between deep breaths.

-Camp Half Blood-  
A girl with dark brown hair and gold speckled brown eyes emerged from the commotion, coughing. The place was in complete chaos. Bodies everywhere, Apollo campers running around trying to help heal campers. Humanoid creatures ran around, attacking unprepared teens. She was pretty sure she saw one with a screwdriver for a head... how does that happen exactly.. nevertheless, her home was in danger. She made a sprint for a clearing in the forest.

She was almost there.. she dodged a creature with saws for hands, and jumped behind a bench. All she had to do was make a quick run, and she'd be home free.. Lila felt bad for not staying to help, but it would be easier to do if she wasn't dead. She was about to make a run for it, when something grabbed her leg.

"EEK!"

"Shhhhh!" She turned to find Alek Hikari, one of the children of Zeus dragging Liam, and a short, jet black haired girl.

"A little help?" Alek whispered. Lilla nodded and grabbed the black haired girls arms, dragging her through the clearing. It was easy considering how light she was. She looked back at Alek. The girl was having no problem at all, carrying the son of Apollo army style. As soon as she was through the clearing, she dumped Liam on the ground. She cringed quickly and ran back again.

"What are you doing?!" Lilla called after her.

"I need to help get more people out! I'll be right back, don't worry about me! Just..drag those two to the big house!" Alek yelled back and continued running.  
Lilla felt the urge to run after her, but if she didn't get Liam and the black haired girl to safety, they'd just loose more lives. She gripped Liam's leg and the other girls arm and pulled.

"A dislocated limb is better than death!" Lilla said quietly.

-Brooklyn house- "So you're telling us that there's other gods that aren't Egyptian?" Tamara said with creased brows. Sadie, Carter, Tabath, Desa, Amos and a few other older magicians were sat at a table having an emergency meeting in the living room.

Amos continued."Yes. I've been in contact with the leader or this camp, Chiron-"

"As in Chiron? From the Greek myths?" Tabath said with wide eyes. Amos gave her a look.

"Stop interrupting, this sounds important." Desa whispered.

"In the last conversation we had, Chiron said they were under attack. They need our help." He finished.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go than!" Tabath said loudly. The crimson eyed girl stood up.

"It's not that easy. It seems that these aren't the monsters they're used to. Demons. More specifically, Set's demons. We need a plan." He pulled out a map from his pocket and spread it out on the table. It showed the layout of Camp Half Blood.

"Where did you... how did we not find out about this sooner? I mean, you have a friggin map!" Simon Potter, a blonde boy with dark blue eyes said with a raised eyebrow. Everyone shrugged.

"Well this is a fanfic." Carter exclaimed.

AN: Alek: So, first chapters up!  
Tabath: If you want to submit an OC, please PM us! More OC introductions coming next chapter, so don't worry if yours isn't in this one. :P 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Mona Smith: Thanks!

Deranged Shadow Fangirl thank Chu! Yes, we thought that cameo was worthy of a "Oh my Gods."

Leezar: Thanks!

-Camp Half Blood-

Liam woke up in the infirmary. He had a dislocated shoulder, stitches above his right eye, and small bruises along his back. Two of those injuries were courtesy of Lila, but that was quickly redeemed as he had learned she had dragged him halfway to safety. The black haired girl, Vivian, a daughter of Poseidon, only had a few scratches. His brothers and sisters were tending to campers, while others were searching for missing teens in the forest. Thanks to the group of people that had joined the fight against the strange monsters, there were no reported casualties. Yet.

There were three missing people, Shanon Walker, a daughter of Neptune, Nicki, and Alek. He was worried for his friend and acquaintance, (he had only met Nicki a few times, Alek kept chasing her away) but because of his shoulder he couldn't go searching. A few people in the group that had helped them drive the 'demons' away, as they put it were either out searching or healing demigods. They were using strange types of magic... it didn't seem Greek or Roman, they had a more spiritual and ancient feel about them.

He took a sip of some of the nectar he was given. It tasted like a mix of hot sauce and maple syrup. Never tried it? It's actually pretty good. I had it one time when- get back to the story! Oh right. He sat up in his cot. It was rough and scratchy, the reason for that being they had run out of new ones and had to go up to the big house attic to find more. Liam knew he should feel a bit worried that he was sitting on something that might have previously been inhabited by a decaying corpse, but it was better than the floor.

-Deep in the forest-

Alek was lost. She finally admit she was lost. Her jeans were torn up and her camp t-shirt was stained so much it looked like it said "Ca Hal B", she was missing a shoe and probably looked like a homeless person. She had spent the last five hours dragging around an unconscious Nicki, who may have brain trauma right now because of all the logs she'd hit, through a dark forest. Her rescue mission had started out fine, she had helped at least ten people get out of the surprise attack, but than she went looking for Nicki. Alek remembered seeing the daughter of Nemesis near the lake, so she went looking there. Eventually she found her being lugged out of the water by a helpful tree nymph.

"Hello! Help! Anybody? Helluuuuu!" The daughter of Zeus called. The brunette didn't really expect an answer, but what else was she supposed to do?

"Alek! Des, I found her!" A girls voice called.

"Wait that actually-" Alek stopped when she was plowed over by a blur of red, black and brown, dropping Nicki in the process.

"Oof! Hey watch it, I'm dragging-" Again, she never got to finish. Looking down at her was a grinning girl with long dark brown and red streaked hair, and exited crimson eyes.

"Tabath?" Alek said with a tilted head. The girl helped her up and than gathered her in a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you! I missed you so much!" She babbled. Alek was speechless. Mostly because the taller girl was flinging her around like a rag doll and she was suffocating.

"Tabath you're going to kill her!" A third girls voice said. Tabath dropped the daughter of Zeus and she landed face first on the ground.

"Sorry!" Tabath apologised than slung Alek over her shoulder.

"I can walk! Is nobody noticing the black haired girl whose passed out on the ground? There seems to be a lot of black haired girls at camp..." Alek exlaimed with a confused tone.

"Shhh! No talking! You're hurt! Desa, grab what's-her-face!" Tabath said happily.  
The other girl, Desa, as Tabath had called her sighed and picked Nicki up bridal style.

"So! You're a demigod?" Tabath asked, probably trying to start up a conversation. Alek, still slung over her shoulder nodded. But Tabath probably couldn't see that.

"Aren't you going to say something?" The crimson eyed girl said impatiently.

"I thought you said not to talk..." Alek replied.

"Oh yeah." And the awkward silence continued.

-Back in the infirmary-

Simon lay on his cot staring at the tall boy across from him. He was kind of cute, and it was no harm just looking at him. What else was he supposed to do? Sleep? Simon had done plenty of that already. The reason he was in the infirmary was because a certain follower of Anubis had broken his arm when he had said that her 'girlfriend' was probably dead. Not his best idea...

Suddenly, said girl opened the door and stepped in. Slung over her shoulder was a small girl with an embarrassed look on her face.

"BLONDIE! I told you she wasn't dead!" Tabath sang.

"Yes you told me many times when you were breaking my arm!" Simon sang back. The necromancer rolled her eyes. Behind her was Desa, carrying yet another girl bridal style.

"Alek!" The boy across from him said happily.

"Tabath, turn around for a second." Tabath turned so Alek was facing him.

"Liam!" Alek replied in the same tone.

"Get better soon alright?" The boy nodded.

"All were missing now is that Shannon girl." Desa spoke up. "Did anybody see her before the attack?" She gave the girl she was holding to a healer, or an Apollo camper as Simon had heard they were called.

"I saw her by the lake with Nicki." Alek said.  
She was a little red in the face, and her clothes were torn up but other than that she was fine. "Can you put me down now, please?"

Tabath hesitated, but eventually set her on the ground.

"Thank you. We can wait till Nicki wakes up and ask her." Simon caught on to the fact that the other girl was Nicki, because she was the only person here that was asleep. The blonde looked around. Everyone else just looked either worried or relieved.

-In the Zeus cabin-

Tabath and Alek sat on one of the beds. It was actually only one of three, one for Jason, Thalia (when she came with the hunters) and Alek's own.

"Tabath, what are you?" Alek finally asked.

"I'm you're girlfr- best friend. What do you mean?" Tabath replied. She saw Alek shuffle nervously in her spot.

'The Zeus cabin looks rather... dull and lonely. Its no place for someone like Alek...' The crimson eyed girl thought.

"Earlier you asked if I was demigod. I obviously am, but what are you? You're not from the Roman camp, and you're defiantly not from here, and you're not mortal either or else you wouldn't be able to get in." Alek explained. That sounded a bit too smart of a hypothesis for Alek... the writers must have gotten lazy.

AN:

Alek: We heard that Narrator #1!

Tabath: Remind me to fire him?

Alek: *Nods*

Tabath: Soooo... leave a review?


	3. Chapter 3

Alek: Hey guys! Me and Tabath had an interesting week...

Tabath: It was awesome!

Alek: You still need to pay that man back for sending his kitchen to the shadow realm.

Tabath: That's... less awesome but technically that was Bakura!

Alek: No, that actually was you. Bakura sent that Cinema to the shadow realm.

Tabath: Fine... I regret nothing!

Alek: -_-U Anywho, on with the fic! We do not own Percy Jackson or anything else you may recognize in this fic as something a teenage girl and her Yami would not own.

Also, swearing and girl/girl boy/boy.

-Zeus Cabin-

"So you're telling me there's more gods? I'm having trouble keeping up with these ones already!" Alek sighed.

"You only have to memorize one more list, I have two!" Tabath responded. Desa walked into the cabin. She looked a bit more refreshed than earlier, and she had changed out of her muddy and stained linen clothing.

"Nicki woke up. But she's acting a little... Strange." The three walked out of the Zeus cabin and head for the big house. The cabins seemed fine, the only things that had taken the toll were the forest and the campers.

"What do you mean strange?" Alek piped up.

"She's babbling on about random things and she seems a bit... out there. You have to see her for yourself." The follower of Bast replied.

Just as Tabath opened the big house door, a vase flew out and narrowly missed Alek.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed as she jumped back.

Tabath cautiously stepped in.

"Y-you can come in guys..." The eighteen year old spoke from inside.

Sitting on a chair was Nicki, her hair sticking up at weird angles, looking so hyper Alek wouldn't be surprised if the black haired girl had eaten a candy factory and washed it down with a Gaderade one. Beside her was a very confused and worried looking Chiron.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Nikki Manage Unicorn that burps out multi-colored fire, y'all crack me up... HEH!" She babbled. She reached for a book to throw but Chiron took it back and set it down.

"She's been like this for a while. I've tried getting some of the others to figure out what's wrong, but so far we haven't had any luck." He was in his wheelchair, his signature blanket cast over his 'legs'.

Tabath, with a raised eyebrow stepped in front of Alek protectively. Alek rolled her eyes but otherwise allowed it.

'If it'll give her peace of mind...'

"Hey Nicki..." She spoke up. "What's up?"

The daughter of Nemesis turned her head slowly to the small brunette. She had a wide, sadistic creepy smile plastered on her face. It was quickly replaced with a confused look, than a pained one.

"ACK! NONONONONO! GET AWAY! MASTER SET SAYS ALEK IS BAD... VERY BAD!" She squirmed. Her eyes turned a dark red and her skin started to simmer.

"WHAT THE HADES!" Tabath yelled before grabbing Alek around the waist and ducking behind a chair. Desa wheeled Chiron to the other side of the room and ducked behind one herself.

Tabath took out a knife and Alek her sword.

"AHHHH!" Nicki screeched.

"SHE'S POSSESSED BY SOMETHING! I CAN SENSE SOMETHING DEAD COMING FROM HER!" Tabath yelled.

As the follower of Anubis finished her sentence, Nicki was raised into the air. It seemed that something was grabbing at her sides and there was imprints of hands on her fresh camp shirt. All of a sudden she stopped screaming and fell back on the bed, asleep.

Tabath stood up, helping Alek as well.

"Well that was weird..." Alek exclaimed.

Desa and Chiron came back to the other side of the room.

"Tabath, maybe you could try talking to this... Dead thing?" She suggested. Tabath shrugged than closed her eyes. Her crimson eyes moved around in their sockets, like they would in a deep sleep.

"What do you think she's seeing when she does that?" Alek asked Chiron.

"Tabath contacts the dead. There's really no way of knowing, it depends what state the soul is in." The Centaur replied. Alek looked thoughtful for a moment, than nodded.

Tabath opened her fiery eyes and gasped, grabbing for her chest. Alek quickly helped keep her upright.

"I-I don't think the dead thing wants to talk..." She said in between pants.

-The infirmary-

"Can I go yet?" Liam asked for the umpteenth time.

"Almost Liam! Calm down!" His half-sister, Amelia laughed as she finished putting his arm in the sling.

"Aaaaand... Done. You can go now." She said as she finished. He scrambled out the door quickly, but not before knocking down the blonde boy from the group that had came with the strange group.

"Sorry man!" Liam apologized. He helped the blonde up.

"No problem cutie. I'm Simon." He dismissed with a wink. Liam felt his cheeks light up a bit, but ignored it.

"I'm Liam. I need to go, I'll catch you later...?" With that he ran away quickly. Liam wasn't homophobic or anything, he just felt awkward with really anyone flirting with him.

-Big House-

Tabath's head shook like Ra on a rampage. A strange creature had taken over Nicki's soul, and did not want to talk. At all.

"Tabath, are you okay? Do you need some ambrosia?" Alek asked. Tabath raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?"

"Erm... Never mind." She dismissed. Just than, Liam burst through the door.

"I came here as fast as I-" He looked to the sleeping form of Nicki.

"Um...?" Was Liam's intelligent response.

"Don't ask." Desa replied. The son of Apollo nodded.  
[AN:  
Alek: We wont be updating for two weeks :P

Bakura: We're all going on a trip to Egypt.

Marik: Hopefully we wont get stopped at airport security this time...

Alek: Well if you three didn't bring your knife collections with you we wouldn't have gotten arrested!

Ryou: Don't forget them trying to go through the medal detectors with the millennium items.

Alek: *Nods*

Tabath: Hmfp. What do you reviewers suggest we do? I want my knives!]


	4. Chapter 4

Tabath: Bakura and Marik are waiting for us outside in the car, probably making out. We need to hurry, I don't want yaoi juice all over my new seat co-

Alek: TABATH! K+ WITH EXCEPTIONS! THAT IS NOT AN EXCEPTION!

Tabath: Oh. Right.

Alek: Sorry for all the mistakes in last chapter, we accidentally published the rough draft XD

Tabath: And deleted the correct draft... yeeeeah...

Alek: Anywho, disclaimer and warnings on chapter three!

-Big house-

Tabath felt as if she had just fell from the empire state building, than been crushed by a bulldozer. But she kept her cool, for Alek's sake. Liam had told them about a son of Hecate, Jarod something whatever, who specialized in the undead. The group walked to the Hecate cabin, Alek helping a deranged Nicki along. She kept babbling about a dark green mist following the group, but with all the other random crap coming out of the girls mouth they just ignored her.

"Here we are." Tabath said, opening the heavy stone door of the mystic looking cabin. Nikki squirmed, but Alek had a strong grip on her wrists and pulled her in. As soon as the group opened the door, the strong sent on incense and lilac hit the Egyptians and Demigods.

"It smells like an antiques shop in here. It's kind of... relaxing." Liam exclaimed, nodding. Desa shrugged.

"I prefer the Athena cabin. That one blonde girl, Annabeth showed me it. It smelled like knowledge!" She finished with a smile. Tabath rolled her eyes than called out.

"YO JACOB-"

"Jarod." Desa corrected.

"JAROD! WE HAVE A POSSESSED KID DOWN HERE!" As if on queue, Nikki laughed sadistically and tilted her head with yet another award winning crazy-smile. Alek, yelping, let go of Nikki's wrists and landed on her butt.

"AHAHAHA!" Nikki screeched, running around the cabin. She eventually tripped over a pile of old, rather expensive looking elaborate books and face planting on the floor.

"Hello?" A boys voice called. A Japanese teen with light brown chin length messy hair walked out from a doorway. He had a confused look on his face, which Tabath could understand. I mean, there was an insane-Asylum escapee looking girl having a spazz attack on his carpet.

"C-can I help you guys?" He stuttered, still looking at Nikki. As Tabath helped Alek onto her feet, Liam spoke.

"Are you Jarod?" The boy nodded.

"We heard you specialized in possession, and our friend Nikki here is... yeah." The son of Apollo finished.

"Oh! In that case, I have just the thing..." Jarod walked over to a bookcase, almost knocking over a vase while pulling out a book. He set the leather bound book on a table, and opened it to the first page.

"Um, do you think you can bring her over here?" Alek nodded and lead Nikki over to the table. The small girl sat her in a chair while Jarod skimmed through the book.

"You wanna hurry?" Tabath said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry!" Jarod's ears turned pink as he read faster. Around the middle of the book he stopped and nodded.

"Here it is. I need you guys to wait outside."

"What? I want to stay w-" Alek started but Tabath dragged her out through the stone door. The rest walked out behind them.

-Outside the Hecate cabin-

After much inhuman screaming, profanity, begging, timid apologises and words spoken in an ancient language was heard from the stone cabin, a tired looking Jarod walked out of the ancient looking doors.

"Done..." He spoke, looking worn. His brow was drenched with beads of sweat and his dark green T-shirt was torn at the bottom.

"Finally!" Tabath spoke, dumping her Duel Monster cards in her satchel and standing up.

(Tabath: Heheh... Alek: Seriously? A DM cameo? Tabath: YAY SLIGHT REFERENCING! Alek: For those of you who don't know, ((Which is all of you)) Duel Monsters is the card game we play here in the Yugioh Universe... Tabath: I wonder where story-verse me got her cards...)

"Is she unpossessed?" Alek piped up, getting up from her squatting position.

"Un-possessed? Seriously?" Desa asked.

"Oh okay. Has my friends exercisum been successful..." The small brunette said less excitedly.

"Someone's grumpy."

"I'VE BEEN WAITING OUT HERE FOR TWO FLIPPING HOURS. GIVE ME A BREAK." Was Alek's sour response. Everyone looked shocked for a second than looked to Tabath.

"Yeah... the squirt is pretty impatient..." The crimson eyed girl exclaimed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"SQUIRT. WHO YOU CALLIN-" Alek started, but Tabath quickly covered the daughter of Zeus's mouth with her hand.

"Calm down, kid. We should go see your un-possessed friend..." The tall teen said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Alek looked thoughtful for a second than nodded solemnly, Tabath removing her hand. The group walked back into the Hecate cabin, where a tan curly gold-brown haired girl with hazel eyes and thick framed glasses was tending to Nikki.

"This is my younger sister, Megan." Jarod gestured to the timid looking girl.

"Yep... that's me. Your friend here... she sure was a handful..." Megan said, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She wore a blue sweatshirt, dark grey shorts and running shoes. (Alek: Sneakers to you Americans. Tabath: In case you didn't know, Alek is Canadian... this Alek, at least. Not story-verse- Alek: You can stop babbling now. Tabath: Right.)

"Yep... sure was energetic..." Jarod concluded in the most polite way possible. Alek had told Tabath about this 'Titan War' thing, and she had told Tabath that the Hecate cabin had gone to 'The Dark Side!' as Alek had thoughtfully put it, and it had wiped there cabin out. Except for this one kid... Alabama? Alacaster? Nobody actually figured out what had happened to him. Anyways, Tabath concluded that the new generation of Hecate children were always so nice to everyone else to make up for that.

'That's nice... I guess.' Thought the follower of Anubis.

Alek: Sorry for the late update by the way...

Tabath: School started... whoop de freaking doo.

Alek: Anyways, review!

Tabath: And if you have an OC to submit, PM us.

Alek: Or the scary people will leave another 'We'll take down your story if you don't follow the rules and guidelines' review...

*Any other OCs submitted will not be main characters* 


	5. Chapter 5

Alek: New chappie chappie chappieeeeeee! :3

Tabath: Alrighty than.

Alek: Warnings on chapter three.

-Hecate Cabin-

Nikki chugged another glass of water. For some reason, she was incredibly thirsty and had just finished a previous six glasses. Why, you ask? Apparently, it was one of the many side effects of Jarod's unpossesion process.

"-slight bloating, nausea, increased risk of cancer, chills, hot flashes, demigod sent enhanced-" The Japanese teen continued.

"You couldn't have told us these earlier! Don't you think It would have been good to know?" Tabath complained. Jarod, looking nervous stopped his listing of side affects.

"Well I would think it was an emergency with her freaking out on the floor and all..." He responded. Tabath looked thoughtful for a second, contemplating the new information.

"Well, since I'm a forgive and forget kind of person-" Que the snort from Alek and the glare from Tabath. "I'll let that one slide. Continue." Finished Tabath with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Headaches, odd muscle contractions, blackouts, fainting... episodes..." Jarod's face went blank. After a few seconds, Liam spoke up.

"Is he... okay?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah he's fine. He just does this sometimes... heh heh..." Megan answered. Though she didn't seem too sure of that statement herself. She slapped the frozen son of Hecate on the arm slightly and you could almost hear the gears in his head churning again.

"Oh... um, sorry guys. Did I black out again, Meg?" Jarod said, shaking slightly and putting a palm to his forehead. His younger sister nodded and gave him one of Nikki's many glasses of water, which were lined up on the table. Taking a sip and tentatively swallowing, he continued.

"And let's just say for the last side effect... Aphrodite had some input..." The group looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Desa asked.

"I shouldn't say anymore, Lady Aphrodite always wanted this one to be a surprise..." Jarod responded, sighing slightly and looking at the embroidered carpet.

"Er... okay, I guess. We should go to Chiron and tell them Nikki is better." Liam suggested.

"Sure! Just wait a sec, I need to list the effects. I think I missed a few." Desa asked. With a collective groan, Tabath grabbed Desa's arm an lead her out of the Hecate cabin. Alek, helping Nikki up followed suit along with the rest of the group.

-Big house-

"Expedition!"

"Quest!"

"Expedition!"

"Quest!"

"Expa-"

"Children stop fighting! We can call it a... Expedition-Quest." Amos compromised.  
The two fighting, Percy and Sadie, nodded solemnly and grumbled insults, respectively.

Alek sighed. 'Well it's a good thing that's over...' Her eyes flickered to Tabath, who looked disappointed. Knowing her, the violent brunette was probably hoping the verbal fight would get a little more interesting...

The magicians and some of the uninjured Demi-gods were standing around the ping-pong table, currently deciding the nature of there Expedition quest.

"So we all agree that, because of the circumstances of the Expedition Quest, we'll have to send six people from each side. Six Demigods ans six magicians. Six Egyptians and six-" The speaker, Carter, was cut off.

"Yes yes, we get it already. So how are we deciding all this crap." Tabath snapped.

"Well first we have Rachel," Said redhead waved. "Use the Spirit of Delphie to give us a prophecy." Alek responded.

"Wait, what. A prophecy? I have no idea what you're talking about. Why can't we just go on the damned Expedition Quest already!" Tabath huffed, crossing her arms and slumping deeper into her chair.

"Well, it's not that easy." Desa pointed out. "You see, In Greek mythology, the Oracle of Delphi is Pythia who was a priestess at the Temple of Apollo. People would come from all over to ask the Oracle for her wisdom about important matters of public policy to personal affairs. The Oracle would also be consulted before any kind of important decision, including war or the founding of colonies. Priests and priestesses at an oracle spoke on behalf of the gods. The advice from the gods was usually so vague that it always seemed to be right. Other people from as far as Lydia, Caria, Rome, and even Egypt would send a representative to consult the Oracle. Eventually, the Oracle was placed under the protection of the Roman Empire for a short while to protect her from barbarians and thieves. However, the temple was eventually destroyed after years of war, earthquakes, and being burned by barbarians. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi was passed on from maiden to maiden to continue to speak the prophecies of Apollo and Delphi in ancient times was considered the center of the known world, the place where heaven and earth met. This was the place on earth where man was closest to god. In Mythology, Delphi was the meeting place of two eagles, released by Zeus and sent in opposite directions. Where they met indicated the center of the earth. Delphi is known as the center of worship for the god Apollo, son of Zeus who embodied moral discipline and spiritual clarity. But even before the area was associated with Apollo there were other deities worshipped here including the earth goddess, Gaia, Themis, Demeter, and Poseidon, the well known god of the sea. By the end of the Mycenaean period Apollo had displaced these other deities and became the guardian of the Oracle." Finishing her novel worthy speech, the dark skinned girl took a deep breath and pushed a red hair behind her ear.

"Well aren't you just a little dictionary." Tabath replied. "That still doesn't explain why we need one."

"Let me put this in words you would understand. If we get a prophecy, we can know where to start so we don't have a big cuffufle with trying to fix this problem." Alek explained.

"Heh... cuffufle. That's a weird word, when did you come up with that one? I'll use it sometime. Tabath nodded.

"That's all you got from my explanation? Okay than..."

"So. Are we still doing this? I'm bored..." An Aphrodite camper, Marik Ishtar spoke up. He had shoulder length sandy blonde hair, and lilac eyes. His tanned skin and eye makeup gave off an Egyptian feel, which didn't really make sense until now where he had helped get rid of some of the demons with some of his own Egyptian magic. It was weak, but it helped. As it turns out, he was from Greek and Egyptian descent.

Bakura Robertson, A silver haired Hermes boy, smirked. "You just want to go and fix your makeup, eh pretty boy."

"Awe, you think I'm pretty?" Mark smiled. Bakura snarled rudely and turned his head to look away from the gushing son of Aphrodite.

Alek: So, happy about the early update?

Tabath: That we wrote up instead of finishing our piles of math and history homework, along with our Bio project?

Alek: Reviewwwwwww


	6. Chapter 6

Alek: So... I got a new class schedule.

Tabath: It's good! She still has... gym. And Maths with her friends...

Alek: I'm just so angry! I'm not the best student, but at least I try! And at least I'm respectful to the teachers unlike that jerk Kaiba!*sigh*

Tabath: Anyways, warnings on chapter three. On with the story!

-Big House-

As Tabath continued to sharpen one of her many knifes, whilst having a glare off with Desa who disapproved of this 'waste' of the follower of Anubis's time, Amos and Chiron chatted with a few of Rachel's helpers. They were in charge of either keeping her upright while the redhead recited prophecies, caught her as she fell, or cleaned up the barf she spouted after she went into her trance like state from being too dizzy. Ah, the fabulous life of an oracle.

"Okay people, settle down. Rachel is ready to use her awesome powers of prophecy speaking now." As Percy hushed the small group of campers and Magicians, he gestured to his mortal friend. Rachel nodded, and addressed the crowd.

"Me and Chiron have kept this prophecy a secret from you far to long-" A mutter burst among the few gathered . "Calm down! It was for a good cause. You see, we didn't want to bring the Egyptian Gods and the Greek and Roman Gods together for a reason. Because some Greek myths came from the Egyptians, they may or may not have started a war..."

"Leave it to the gods to have a tiny thing like the property of mythology start a war..." Bakura commented.

"Just like the Greeks were having with the Romans last year. As you know, the results of that war were catastrophic," Another mutter, but this time on of agreement and sorrow. "And ended with many casualties from both sides. Now, imagine that times ten. But, you see, not all of the Egyptian gods are trying to fight against us, the creatures from earlier had come from one God in particular... Set, the God of Evil." Tabath, Carter, Desa, Sadie, and a few other magicians cringed.

"The prophecy goes like this. Evil Day will strike the base, not once, not twice, but thrice than wait.  
Twelve will leave, a dove and shadow unknown amongst the crowd. Two be abandoned, one be sliced, recovered not from the ancient spice. In the end, four be joined and happiness rejoice, but the dark still lingers in ones voice. " She ended with a stony glare.

-Forest-

As his feet pounded against the ground, the tall, dark, distinctly male figure stopped to take a breath. Without making a sound, he pulled out a long black sword from a stealthily placed cover in his side belt that seemed to move with the shadows. Sighing, he swiped his hand over the handle where a coal black stone was placed. The sword seemed to flicker, than the shape distorted, and changed into a two knifes that were sharp enough for even Tabath's taste. Quickly turning to his left, he stabbed the trunk of a tall tree with one blade than placed the other slightly higher. Pulling himself up, he continued this pattern until he was at the top. Taking the blades out for the last time, he looked around. Cabins placed around the base of camp, teens littered around lifting the remains of benches and picnic tables off the ground and into a pile. He was finally here... he had made it to Camp Half Blood.

With a smirk on his face, the man took the hood from his black hoodie off his head. He squinted, not used to the light shining down on his from the beating summer sun. He had dark tasseled black curls and a handsome complexion. His eyes were like dark jewels, twinkling with a tad of devilish pride. With pale skin and a tall stature, he was basically straight out of a teenage girls vampire fantasy. All he was missing was the fangs and the urge to drain some poor emotionless girl of her blood. Standing up on a branch softly, he took in his radiating feeling of accomplishment... and than the branch gave out.

"AIIIIIIIEEEE!" He screamed, trying to regain composure but failing miserably as he tumbled down the hill, his clothing snagging on branches and weeds along the way. Eventually, he took the knife from his side and plunged it into the dirt. As he sighed out of relief, he heard shuffling coming from behind him. Tensing up, and gripping his other knife, preparing himself for a fight. Even though he was safe from the dangerous monsters in the forest, one needs to be prepared.

"That was quite a fall..." Sounded a rather deep female voice from his side. A deep voice... that's not a good sign.

He turned to his left to see not a flesh eating monster, but rather a fragile looking Jamaican girl. She had her curly hair tied up in a bun, and she wore an orange t-shirt with a cartoon wide-eyed kitten hugging a hamster. On the top it spelled out in wide lettered font, HUG IT OUT! She looked around fourteen, and had twinkling brown eyes.

"Do you need some help?" She said, sticking out her hand. Hesitating slightly, the man took her hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"I haven't seen you around camp before... I don't think we've formally met, I'm Abbey." -Big house-

"So we need six campers to volunteer for the quest-Expedition. Since we don't have a wide variety, I'm just going to choose randomly since the writers have no idea what else to do. " Chiron explained.

"Let's see... Mr. Jackson."

"It was obvious." Marik whispered to one of his sisters, Lacy, who giggled.

"Alek Hikari." The centaur continued. The small girl cursed slightly than covered it with a grin.

"Bakura Robertson." Bakura smirked than highfived Conner, than his other brother Travis.

"Liam Boyle." Liam smiled at Chiron who have him a warm grin in return.

"Finally, an Apollo kid..." One of Liam's siblings muttered.

"Nikki, my dear. Do you think you're well enough?" Chiron asked the daughter of Nemesis. As the dark haired girl nodded, one of her siblings pat her on the shoulder.

"And finally," Marik looked hopeful, gripping Lacy's hand and crossing his fingers. "Annabeth Chase." Marik sighed deeply, than crossed his arms in a childish matter, pouting. Lacy gave him words of reassurance, with Bakura smirking at the Greek-Egyptian boy. But in his eyes there was a small gleam of disappointment. Why would the silver haired teen want the annoying fashion obsessed boy with him on the quest? Expedition... thing. "Now for the magicians. I'll be choosing, of course." Sadie said, gesturing to herself.

"I actually had this planned out, being the organised person I am. Desa, Tabath, me, Simon, Carter can come... and Abbey. She's scouting outside, but I'm sure she'll be okay with it... heh."

Alek: Another chapter comes to a close, but that means a another has just begun!... to be written.

Tabath: So... what do you think that the prophecy has revealed?  



	7. Chapter 7

Alek: New chapter! :D

Tabath: I think we're updating efficiently, finally.

Alek: Warnings on Chapter three!

-Zeus Cabin-

Alek continued to stuff her grey sports bag with the few clothes and supplies she had. The teen had changed into a grey T-Shirt, Black yoga pants and running shoes. She didn't want to wear her oversized camp shirt (They didn't have her size in the camp shop) because that was basically saying "COME EAT ME! YUMMY DEMI-GOD OVER HERE!" To the more intellectual monsters she thought they would face. You can never be too careful, can you?

She sighed and sat down on her bunk, putting her head in her hands.

The truth was, she didn't really want to go on the quest. The small brunette knew she was being slightly selfish, and usually she was better than that, but she didn't want to endanger her life... and Tabath's. She thought about how her Gir- her friend, sorry, would feel if she died on the quest. Maybe the daughter of Zeus wasn't strong enough yet. Maybe Chiron had made a mistake...

Just than, said "Friend" ran through the cabin door. She wore a black linen long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and combat boots.

"Oh my gods this is so exiting!" The follower of Anubis exclaimed. She plopped her red backpack on one of the bunks.

"Carter and Sadie almost never let me go on missions, you know because of my impulsive thinking, using all my power at once, blah blah blah, But this time, I am going to prove that I am a responsible almost adult!" She finished, striking a pose of authority. Alek laughed.

"You? Responsible? You don't evsen know the definition of responsible."

As Alek finished, Tabath growled and slumped in a chair.

"We should get going to the center of camp. The others are probably waiting." Alek said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door. Just as Tabath stood up to follow, a picture on Alek's wall caught her eye. There were many, some at camp, some at the girls old high school, and some of her family, but the one she was looking were her and Alek at homecoming. Alek's date, a boy named Daniel, had skipped out on the dance because his Girlfriend, Mina, had decided to get back together at the last minute. And Tabath, out of complete desperation asked Alek to the dance. Right before they went through the gym doors...

In the picture, Alek was smiling happily, in her Green off the shoulder dress. The cuffs and neckline were lined with lace, and she wore a sliver pendent. It was a twisted silver band, a japanese symbol for the universe which Tabath had given her on her birthday. Her short hair was done up in a twisted bun, and her green side bangs were pulled back and braided.

Tabath, however, had her hair down and she wore a white tank-top-blouse, with a black bow tie. The taller girl had her arm around Alek's shoulder, grinning. They looked... happy.

Tabath smiled slightly, grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her jean pocket.

"Tabath, are you coming?" Alek called from the door. The tall girl nodded and head after the daughter of Zeus.

-Center of Camp-

"Alek and her friend-zoned companion are late..." Bakura sneered, flicking through his Duel Monster cards. He wore a black and grey plaid shirt, opened to reveal a white t-shirt, and his long silver hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Don't be too hard on them. It's only been a few minutes, and Alek has a lot of friends here. She needs to say goodbye." Liam explained, defending his friend. He had his bass in his case at his side, and wore an Imagine Dragons T-Shirt that somebody had bought Alek, but, It was impossibly big for her so she donated it to Liam who was on a shortage of clothing at the time.

Desa was sitting down on the ground reading a Charms book, Percy was chatting with Annabeth, Carter and Sadie were arguing over who was in charge of the Egyptian side of the Quest Expedition, Nikki was chatting with Simon (something to do with politics), and Abbey was talking with a new camper, Sanji, about his siblings.

Sanji... Bakura saw him to be a very mysterious character. Just the way he carried himself... That, and the fact that wherever he went, the shadows seemed to follow. That was a big clue in.

"Hey guys, sorry were late." Alek walked up to the group with Tabath in tow.

"Finally, we can get going! What took you guys so long..." Bakura asked.

"Like I said, Alek was probably saying goodby-"

"Tabath took forever, we should have been here a long time ago." Alek replied shortly, cutting Liam off.

"Okay than..." The son of Apollo said, looking a little surprised.

"So. Where are we going, exactly, and how are we getting there?" Tabath asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Bakura snorted.

"If you came earlier, you would know." The son of Hermes said slyly.

Then, after Tabath had threatened him with one of her knives, he shut up.

"Well, some of our Trainees have pin-pointed where the last attack came from. Coney Island, apparently. We need to get there, and defeat whatever's causing these attacks before they strike again." Carter answered.

"And because your usual driver with the... Eyes is helping clean up the camp, we have to drive there on our own." Sadie finished.

"And luckily... I have my drivers license!" Tabath said proudly, giving Sadie and Carter puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Remember what happened last time you drove us somewhere! We ended up in Lake Eerie..." Carter protested. Tabath pouted.

"Fine..." She said sadly.

"Besides, We don't need a driver. Because we can get a cab!" Annabeth said happily, preparing to whistle.

-Aphrodite Cabin-

"Okay, you all packed Marik?" Lacy squeaked happily. She had her neon-pink painted and manicured hands bundled up In a ball, and looked so exited Marik thought she would explode at any moment.

"Yep! Everything's sorted by color,

I got my extra shoes, my extra extra shoes, and my jewelry all in the side bag. This is going to be friggin awesome... Thanks for the help Lacy!" Marik replied, giving her a quick hug. Lacy squealed and hugged back. Hard.

"Err.. C-can't breath Lace..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Lacy answered, apologizing and breaking the hug. She straightened out his lilac shirt and than cracked another braced toothy smile.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Your my best friend and best sibling at this camp. Way better than Drew..." The daughter of Aphrodite said truthfully.

"You too Lace. I'll miss you!" Marik said, as he headed out the door. As soon as he was gone, Lacy sat on her bunk and sighed. Ever since Marik had came to the camp bloody and tattered, begging for a shower, her life had gotten a lot better. He stood up to Drew, and understood her sense of fashion and love of gay pornographic anime... She smiled, remembering the time they wrote a fanfic about Nico DeAngelo and Percy Jackson. She stood up, and opened her trunk.

The daughter of Aphrodite pulled out a pink and purple unicorn sticker decorated scrap book and opened to a random page.

It was a picture her and Marik sticking Drews hand in a bucket of warm water as she slept... Ah, those were the good old days. She held the book to her chest and fell back on her bunk...

"I FORGOT MY SPRAY TAN!"

Alek: so... Review topic for today, What do you think Marik coming will effect the quest?

Tabath: What do you think of the characters? Name each one and describe your thoughts and some personality traits you like/Dislike. If you review, we update faster!


	8. Chapter 8

Alek: We couldn't write the chapter the way we wanted to because a lot of you just read and didn't review with the question at the end...

Tabath: So answer this time! 3:

Alek: And I just finished HoH! Tabath is almost done.

Tabath: *Slight spoiler, don't read if you can wait*

Nico came out as Gay in HoH! *waves Rainbow flag* PROGRESS FOR LGBTs everywhere!

Alek: Warnings on chapter three!

-Somewhere on Coney Island-

"NEXT TIME BRING ENOUGH DRACHMA!" The three sisters screeched at once, ejecting the twelve out of the cab. Fitting all of the teens into the cab was hard, with a lot of squished limbs and awkwardness when some people had to sit in others laps. The group was pretty sad when they were booted out of the car, they had spent such a long time trying to properly sit down...

Percy, sighing, picked up his bag and helped Annabeth up.

"Sorry guys, I guess I didn't calculate the right amount of Drachma we would need..." Annabeth sighed.

"That was a stupid move, especially for me... I guess I'm just still a bit shaken from the attack." She finished.

"You should be! You're a daughter of the Goddess of knowledge for Gods sa-!" Bakura's rant was cut off from a punch in the side from Percy.

"Jeez, no need to be violent..." Bakura grumbled, as he proceeded to curse at Percy quietly.

"It's okay, I think we all are. Don't be too hard on yourself." Sadie said, giving Bakura a short glare than patting Annabeth's back in reassurance.

"We should get moving." Liam stated, brushing off his pants.

"Liam's right. If we stay here for too long the monster's could catch our sent... We have a lot of Demi-Gods here, twice as much as we should." Annabeth said, nodding.

She grabbed her duffle bag and started down the long and seemingly deserted road. They were in the odd part of New York, the messy and bland outskirts that tourists never visited and locals didn't really give two shits about.

"Is that the right direction?" Alek asked uncertainly.

"Well if Annabeth says it's right, than it's right!" Percy exclaimed, Jogging after his girlfriend.

"Guys, I brought a map." Nikki stated, taking something out of her side bag. She spread it out, trying to pinpoint where they were, but got tangled up in the mess of papers.

"We go thatta way!" The daughter of Nemisis stated, pointing in the opposite direction. "I want to get there soon so I can crush the monster scum that invaded our home..."

"Let me see that..." Bakura grabbed for the map. He took it out of the dark haired girl's hands it and crumpled a piece with his pale fist, and flattened it out correctly.

"You were holding it wrong, numb skull." Bakura snarled.  
"What do you know, the daughter of Athena finally gets something right." He finished, giving the map back to Nikki and running in the direction Annabeth, Percy and the rest were headed.

Nikki shrugged, stuffing the map back in her bag and following the three with the rest of the group in tow.

-Further down the road-

Marik was tired. He was sweaty, his eyeliner was running slightly, and he was pretty sure he looked like a homeless person but couldn't check because his mirror broke. His only mirror. How was he supposed to do his makeup now?!

The son of Aphrodite sighed. Why had he decided to follow the quest-expedition group again? Oh, that's right... that silver haired son of Hermes who stole his heart... or rather, the thief kid who he thought was hot. The sandy haired boy's typical Aphrodite child personality was kicking in. No, actually he wasn't just some other Aphrodite child... he was special. While his brothers and sisters focused on making people fall in love with them than proceed to break their hearts, Marik wanted an actual relationship. When he liked someone, he took it seriously. He didn't make it a game, he didn't treat that person like just like another toy to play with until he got bored and simply throw away... No. He wasn't just another child of Aphrodite. He understood that love wasn't something to be taken lightly, and shouldn't be determined by your race, gender, or appearance. It should be what you do with the spirit, heart and personality you are given. That's what love should be like, he reminded himself. And if that meant chasing that boy with the snarky and rude shell than so be it. Marik was determined to break that hard shell, and find the sweet soul that was underneath... the soul that shone in his starry eyes, and the soul that came out of hiding for the son of Aphrodite ever so often. He thought about all the things they had done with each other, the playful arguments, the days Bakura would try and fail at teaching Marik to use a sword. But the one thing that stuck out was the first day Marik had come crawling up the hill to camp two years ago...

It was dark. And cold. And wet. He tried to hide in the forest, but all that did was stall. How were the monsters able to sense him? They couldn't see him, the trees did that much. He looked up at the tree across from him, but he was barley able to see. The rain was making his bangs stick to his face, concealing his wide lilac eyes. The fog was whipping around, almost as if it were alive, swirling around his vision. But the boy could barley see that the tree would be strong enough to hold his weight, and was easy enough to climb. His head whipped around, making his wet sandy hair swerve around his face. No monsters to be seen, but he could hear them. Their paws scraping the muddy ground, pounding closer to him, growling loudly and echoing barks. Reassuring himself that he would be all right, and that he would return to his home with his adopted brother Odion and sister Ishizu, he sprang forward, grabbing the first branch. Pulling himself up, he slipped and had to put one of his feet on the trunk of the tree. Eventually he clumsily brought his slight frame up, and sat on the branch. The fourteen year old took a deep breath in. Than, grabbing a higher branch and standing himself up, Marik lifted himself to the next level. Thinking he was high enough, he sat. He would just have to wait them out. He didn't think his night would end like this. He was simply walking to a friends house, with a rain jacket and umbrella. Suddenly, two black hounds swiveled around the corner, bashing their jaws and growling. He dropped his umbrella and ran, who knew what the dogs would do? They looked dangerous, of course. Even after he passed his house the dogs kept chasing him. Eventually he came to a forest. The snap of a branch brought him back to the present. After what seemed like ages, one of the dog like creatures came prowling into his line of vision. It was huge, maybe the size of a car, with a shaggy matted and torn black coat and pit like red eyes that seemed to reflect the world the dog saw into a twisted and darker version... well, like hell.

Marik felt his breath hitch. Terrified, he pressed himself against the tree, hoping it would give him the slightest bit of comfort. Almost as if on que, the Hellish beast turned it's head to face Marik. It seemed as if it was almost... smiling. Not a brief kind smile, but the kind of smile you would make if you were playing a sick joke on an enemy, a sadistic smile.

He couldn't help it. Marik screamed, accidentally letting go of the branch. He fell on his back, but ignored the pain, got up and ran uphill. He didn't look behind him, afraid that he would see that the beast was close enough that it could nip at his heels.

Close to a clearing, he felt his ankle roll on a root. He fell on a rock, and, whimpering pathetically, shielded his face. So this was the end? At least it wasn't a dumb way to die. He could have used some weird cologne that made his face melt off, or he could have gotten really horrible food poisoning at an exotic restaurant. But, just as he thought the end was near he heard a SHING! And something heavy drop to the ground. The lilac eyed boy parted his fingers from his covered eyes. There, on the ground was the beast, unmoving and lifeless. And at it's side with a sword drawn was a diver haired boy. His clothes were dripping and his hair was drizzled with drops of rain, and be was panting heavily.

"Damned Hell hounds... Hey kid, you o-" The silver haired boy didn't have time to finish his sentence for Marik had limped quickly to him, and gave him a strong hug, sobbing into the slightly taller boys shirt. The silver haired boy tensed up, than relaxed, patting the smaller boys back reassuringly.

"It's okay kid... you're safe now."

Alek: Well. That took a while.

Tabath: LEAVE A REVEIW!

Alek: And a suggestion for a new name for the story! Super special awesome crossover time! was kind of a default name for us... heh.


	9. Chapter 9

Alek: Wow, only one review last chapter? What are we doing wrong!

Tabath: Warnings on chapter three!

-Outside Coney Island amusement park, 1:20 am-

"So, how are we getting in?" Simon asked Carter curiously. The group had finally made it to where the Trainees had pinpointed the source of the demons. With the help of Nikki's map, Annabeth's instinct, and Alek's positive attitude had got them all the way to the Coney Island Amusement park. Currently waiting outside the entrance and making a game plan, they were tired, of course considering they had traveled by foot the whole way, but most of them just wanted to kick some demon and get over the Quest-Expedition already. Of course, there was the journey back and the suspicion that there Quest-Expedition wouldn't be that easy, but it was a good thing to have something look forward to. The thing to look forward to in Simon's case was getting back to Brooklyn House and relaxing for a while. He was crouched in a kneeling position, as were the rest of the group besides Alek and Nikki. Nikki was having some weird headache, complaining that her eyes felt like they were burning, and she was curled up in a kind of Amarillo position. But, out of anger and a want for vengeance she refused to take a quick nap to rest them. The daughter of Nemesis obviously wanted to spill some blood like the rest of the teens. Alek, however sat cross-cross style on the ground, listening with a joyful gleam in her eyes. Maybe she was happy she hadn't died yet with so much potential for an attack, Simon didn't really know.

"Well, the place is closed right? All we need to do is find an unlocked entrance and walk right on through." Abbey said hopefully, but her tone showed that she wasn't even that sure of herself.

The fragile girl looked toward Annabeth. The Egyptians had learned that she was the brains of the group, and Abbey seemed to appreciate that.

Annabeth retaliated with an uncertain glance. "Lets hope it'll be easy... but if this is where the demons are coming from, it's their home base. They probably have it heavily guarded." The blonde replied. She had her hair tied back with a silver tie, pooling like a gold waterfall down the side of her back. Her grey eyes looked like a raging storm, like she was concentrated.

Liam spoke up. "We could try Abbey's idea, and hope for the best. There's really nothing much we can do besides that." A collective agreement fluttered around the group of teens. Sighing, Annabeth nodded solemnly.

"We can try, but we need to take strong caution. We should have two of us go, and if it's good up ahead the rest of us will follow." The daughter of Athena stated her comprise.

-Camp Half Blood-

Megan dodged another demon, than continued to knock another arrow in her bow. She was still practicing her combat magic skills, and didn't want to get herself killed while her mind went blank about which summoning technique to use. Pulling the bow string back, she calculated when the demon with a hammer for a head would be in her line of fire. The daughter of Hecate took another calm breath. They had been ready for the second attack, mostly because in Rachel's prophecy had warned them that the Egyptian God known as Set would attack twice more. Now, after the second slightly larger wave they only had one more to prepare for. And hopefully, there wouldn't be another dang bomb! Chiron and some of the visiting Romans had tried to send an iris message to Camp Jupiter for help, but something was wrong... the Iris messages wouldn't go thorough. It's almost as if the rainbow goddess was choosing not to put the message through... Or she wasn't able to.

She released her arrow, which zipped past her nose as she let it go at her temple. The sharp point embedded itself in the hammer-headed-demon's knee, and he crumpled to the hard ground while screeching and simultaneously churning into a fine black dust, the dark particles either floating into the air gracefully or piling onto the dirt.

-Back at the Coney island amusement park... again.-

"I volunteer as tribute!" Alek quoted excitedly. Finally, a chance to prove herself... to herself. Tabath groaned.

"Do you have any idea how many times she's said that...Besides, I don't think it'd be that safe..." The follower of Anubis commented.

"Tabath, were on a Quest-Expedition with six demi-gods with demons stalking around on every corner." Desa replied in a half mocking- half serious tone. Tabath gave her a slightly annoyed angry look.

"Just because it's already dangerous doesn't mean I don't want her to get hurt! I have to protect her." The fiery eyed teen argued.

Alek looked slightly offended. "Who says I would get hurt? I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"Yes, Alek. You're really powerful, it's just that..." She looked like she was going to say something for a moment, her red eyes seemed ablaze, than her pleading gaze switched back to her regular dimmed light, as if the raging fire had been put out, but warm embers were still active.

"Just... Nevermind..." Tabath said with a sigh, turning her head to look away from the daughter of Zeus.

Bakura spoke up "I'll go too, I guess." He offered with a shrug.

"Okay, so you two go around the gates and see if you can find an entrance. If you do, give us some sort of signal if it's safe."

Bakura smirked. "A signal, eh?"

Alek: So! PLEASE REVIEW!

Tabath: Or I kill you... *Takes a switch blade out*

Alek: *Gulp* Calm down!

Tabath: *Sighs* Fine. *Puts switch blade back*

Alek: But really, we need reviews! If we don't get three reviews by the next chapter, we'll think people have lost interest and just have to abandon the fic. Anywho, anyone interested in us writing a fic for Harry Potter? We'll be bringing in YGO characters, but really only the characters. If you want we can enter your OCs as minor characters, just PM us! It'll have some Yaoi and Yuri, (Boy/Boy and Girl/Girl) So if you know any Yaoi/Yuri fans, recommend it please! It'll probably be out by the beginning/middle of December. We'll also be posting a Halloween Tabath and Alek special around my favorite holiday! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Alek: Ah, another chapter. Just in time for my favorite Holiday too! ^^

Tabath: *Coughs* Alek, *Sniff* Pass my the Tylenol...

Alek: *Grabs a jar behind her without looking and chucks it at Tabath*

Tabath: *Tylenol hits Tabath's head* Agh, what the Hell? *Picks it up* This. isn't even Tylenol!

Alek: Ugh, I don't care, I'm doing the intro!

Tabath: Why are you so grumpy all of a *Sniff* Sudden? Alek: Sugar.

Tabath: Ah. *Cough* Warnings on chapter three!

-The conveniently distant side of the amusement entrance the plot twist will happen at-

Apparently to Bakura, 'the signal' was blasting metal music from his IPod shuffle.

"What the Hades, Bakura?!" Alek screeched, looking around frantically.  
"The signal was meant to say that there's NOT any monsters around, you idiot!" She finished, slapping his shoulder.

The thief looked panicked, grabbing his IPod out of his backpack and tried to turn it off.

"It's not working! The bloody thing's broken!" He replied.

Alek rolled her eyes, grabbed the silver rectangle and throwing it on the ground, stepping on it until it was in a million pieces.

Bakura's eyes got wide, and his jaw flopped open. "What was that for? I stole that fair and square!"

"You stole it, eh? That just gives me that much more of a reason to break it." The small girl replied, crossing her arms and turning to face the tall wall that blocked the group from getting into the amusement park.

"Damn pipsqueek..." Bakura muttered. Alek turned to face him, her green eyes flashing dangerously as thunder boomed loudly in the background.

The son of Hermes looked startled, putting his pale hands up in defense. In the moonlight, they looked milky and clear, not a blemish in sight. "Woah! Calm down, kid! What ever happened to your 'kind and quiet' persona?!"

"It hides in the back of my head when I'm around people like you." Alek grumbled.

Bakura regained his stance, staring down angrily at the brunette, stretching his neck. "What exactly have I ever done to you to deserve being treated like a prison escapee? Well, you could say that I AM a prison escapee, but I got out of that mall jail because I'm a kleptomaniac, all right, you wanker?"

"Well you're still rud-... Bakura, make calm, quite movements..." Alek stopped suddenly, her eyes wide wide with fear as she stepped backwards slowly.

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about... Oh." As the teen turned around, he saw a large dog like-creature looming over him. It's fur was rugged, and it was mid-night black, contrasting with the dark surrounding them. It growled, yellow and brown foam descending down it's muzzle. Before Bakura could reach for his celestial bronze sword which rest in a cover at his side, a tall male figure stepped out from behind the hound. Bakura couldn't see his features correctly, but he had a wide and scary grin plastered on his darkened face, and it glowed, like the Cheshire cats. All of a sudden, he started to laugh. A good, hardy, bellowing laugh. It reminded Bakura of Santa Clause, to tell the truth.

"Oh, this'll be fun." And with that, he reached forward at inhuman speed, his arms moving like slithering snakes, and grabbed Bakura around the waist. For some reason, he wouldn't back away, scream, or even fight back like he was trained to do. All he could do was stare in silence as Alek's screaming was drowned out, and the Shadow-Santa-Cheshire-Cat's Snake arms of Darkness consumed him and he fell into a deep sleep. Wow, that was a weird sentence to type entirely.

- Conveniently placed other entrance-

A loud and shrill scream sounded it's way into the sea princes ears, bouncing around shaking his skull.

"What was that?" Percy exclaimed, grabbing for his amazingly awesome sword-pen.

Tabath perked up from her leaning position. "It sounded like... Alek. Screaming!" Her crimson eyes burned again, a raging fire, except it wasn't flickering this time, it just roared in a panicked frenzy. She took out a knife, and started to run, but Annabeth grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Tabath, we can't just run right into battle! We need a game plan, it might be a trap. In fact, I'm 95% sure it is." The blonde explained to the taller girl.

"I don't need a plan, all I need is force." She pushed off of the daughter of Athena, knocking her back slightly but Percy placed a hand on the small of her back, steadying her.

"TABATH! WAIT!" Desa ran after her. Not such a smart decision, but the follower of Anubis was one of her best friends.

"Should we follow?" Nikki asked. She still looked a bit woozy, but from Percy's view she looked okay enough to fight whatever made Alek scream THAT loudly. The raven haired boy was sure that if she screamed only one decibel higher his eardrums would have popped right out.

"Well, we just lost four members of our team. I don't think we even have time to contemplate what would happen if we didn't get there now." Annabeth muttered darkly.

"Then we go." Simon said, bobbing his head in a nod, taking out his wand and running after Desa's orange hair. The rest of the group followed.

Alek: Happy HAPPY HALLOWS EVE, EVERYONE! *Is in a rag doll costume*

Tabath: Not for me, it isn't... *Groans*

Alek: Oh... ha, I forgot to tell you guys, Tabath is sick... She can't go Trick-Or-Treating with me this year.. , Tabath: Well, you have Joey and his little sister to keep you company... *Cough*

Alek: Yeah, That's right. I mean, I wouldn't go trick-or-treating if I wasn't just taking a kid out because her brother's at a party... Ha.

Tabath: Sure. Hey, why weren't we invited...?

Alek: Well, we were, but you're sick and I would rather go Trick-Or-Trea- I mean... I owed Joey a favor... yeah.

Tabath: If you guys are dressing up this year, what are you going- *Passes out on floor*

Alek: O_o 


End file.
